Spy School Meets a Legacy
by serenity.n
Summary: What if everyone's favorite Gallagher Girl didn't go to Gallagher at first? What if the Gallagher Girls went on an exchange to Blackthorne? Let's just say that the Blackthorne Boys have know idea what's coming their way. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, here's my new story. Pm me if you want to adopt "Blackthorne Meets a Legacy and her Crew" or if you have any ideas for a new story! Read and Review, it would means so much to me to get as many reads on this story as my last one, and some encouraging comments! Until next time...**

**xoxo Serenity**

**Cammie POV**

Hey, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, I'm 17 years old, and I'm going to be a junior at The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I have brownish, blondish hair that reaches the middle of my back, sapphire blue eyes with golden flecks, I'm 5'4", and I'm fairly thin, probably because I work out all the time. As you can see, I'm the average teenage girl, and that's just how I like it. Now, if you're reading this, it means that you have level 7 clearances from the C.I.A. Yes, you heard me right, I said C.I.A. The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is a school for spies-in-training. Usually we start training here at the beginning of 7th Grade. The reason I don't start until the beginning of this year is because I was trained at home by my family. My parents gave me the choice to either go to Gallagher or be trained by them. I chose them because my family is the best in the business. My mother is Rachel Morgan, headmistress of Gallagher Academy. She is a retired C.I.A Agent; she is the fourth best C.I.A Agent the world has ever seen. She also graduated Gallagher Academy, along with my aunt Abigail Cameron. Abigail Cameron is the second best spy is the world. My father, Matthew Morgan, is the number 1 spy all around the world. He graduated The Blackthorne Institute for Troubled young Men, along with my god-father, Joe Solomon. Joe Solomon is the third best C.I.A Agent in the world. He is also the Covert operations teacher at both Blackthorne and Gallagher.

As I stated before, I'm the average teenage girl. I don't like to stand out, and the fact that I'm not seen when I don't want to be, is how I got my codename; Chameleon. I'm a C.I.A. Legacy. I've made a name of myself to the spy world, here's a list of just _some_ of my achievements:

Compromised 3 top C.I.A Agents on a mission with parents; age 5

Successfully tailed Agent Matthew Morgan to find out what Chameleon was getting for Christmas; age 6

Broke in and escaped from a top secret Russian organization to rescue 5 C.I.A. Agents that were captured and held prisoner; age 7

Hacked into C.I.A database; age 8

Invented the K.Y.B Maneuver; age 9

Successfully learned and preformed all illegal and legal moves; age 10

Got a black belt in every form of martial arts; age 11


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start this chapter, I wanted to say thanks for supporting me! Until next time…**

**xoxo serenity**

**Cammie POV**

I stood there with my legs shoulder width apart, the gun in front of me, my hands gripped the back of the gun, and I fired; bulls eye.

"Great shot, kiddo!" my dad exclaimed, you could hear the proudness in his voice.

I had always been a natural at shooting. I know what you're thinking, _Why is a 17 year old girl holding a gun? _The answer is simple, really. It's part of my training. Like I said before, I'm trained by my family. All spies know that by the time you actually need a gun, you're already dead. But my father, being my father, thinks that it's important that I know how to use a variety of guns, just in case. Plus, it's a great stress reliever and a great way to blow off steam. I put Charlotte back in her case, and yes, I named my M40.

My dad and I were driving back to the house for dinner, tonight we were having ribs with macaroni and cheese and mashed potatoes, yum! When we puked into the driveway, I noticed two cars that aren't usually here, but I would recognize in a heartbeat. _I wonder what Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe are doing here_, I thought to myself, and by the look on my dad's face, he knew.

"Dad, what are Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe doing here?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

"I don't know, darling," he answered. To anyone else, it would seem like he really didn't know, but I'm not just anyone. I knew better. When he said this, his pupils dilated and his heart rate sped up. He knew that I knew he was lying. He gave up and sighed in defeat.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," he stated.

We got out of the car and walked through the front door. Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe were setting the table, while mom was finishing up making dinner.

"Hey, Squirt!" Abby exclaimed. She came up and hugged me like we haven't seen each other in years, when in reality it had only been like two days.

"Hey, Aunt Abby, what are you doing here?!"

"Well, I missed you too, Cam," Uncle Joe interrupted.

"Come here, Joey!" I screamed I ran over to him, then eloping him in a huge hug.

"Hate to break up the family reunion, but dinner's ready!" mom chimed in.

The whole dinner consisted of us all talking about my training. After we cleaned up, we all went into the family room.

"Cammie, we wanted to tell you that you will be participating in the exchange between The Gallagher Academy and The Blackthorne Institute, so you can get to know all of the other soon-to-be agents that you'll be working with someday," mom stated with a very serious face.

"Okay, when do I leave?" I questioned.

"Wow, you took that better than I thought you would," she retorted. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, after years of living with you, I learned that once you've made up your mind, there's nothing anyone can do about it. So, I repeat, when do I leave?"

"You'll come with me to Blackthorne tomorrow, after I take my students on a Cove. Ops. Mission," Joe joined in, "You can join me to watch how your future classmates work, if you want."

"I'd love to, but on one condition," I said, "I get the option to give feedback to the students on their performance."

"Deal."

**Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't not leave you with a cliff hanger. Make sure to read and review! Until next time...**

**xoxo serenity**


	3. Chapter 3

=====TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY=====

I had packed my bags with all of my clothes and necessities.

"Cam, time to go!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

I rushed down stairs with my bags in hand, got my purse, swiped the keys to my black Audi R8, hugged my parents, and went out the door. After shoving my bags in the trunk of the car, I hopped in the front seat, and sped off towards the Museum/mall. When I got there I pulled into a parking spot closest to the entrance. I walked through the doors and got hit with a blast of A.C. I walked down to the Food Court Fountain, the place where I was supposed to meet Joey. When I got there, all of his students were already off tailing each other.

"Here's your comms unit, Cam." Joe stated as he handed me the comms unit. "You can hear them, but they can't hear you. The boys' goal is to get to the Ruby Slipper Exhibit by 5 o'clock, without a tail. The girls are supposed to either prevent them from getting there on time, or tailing them their without getting noticed. " _Piece of cake._

After 3 hours of them going at it, only two Gallagher Girls got compromised, I believe their names are Tina Walters, and Anna Fetterman. This was getting really boring.

"Joey, can I go have some fun with them? I mean, this is getting really boring," I said breaking the silence.

He chuckled, then answered, "Sure Cam, just don't get caught."

"Now Joey, when have I ever gotten caught?" I asked with an innocent voice and winked at him. I went off toward the bathroom, to change into a disguise. In two minutes flat, I was wearing black, high waist denim short shorts, a black tank top, with a midnight purple knit sweater, brown contacts covering my sapphire blue eyes, a black wig to hide my luscious dirty blonde hair, and black slip-on vans. It was really easy finding all of the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys. They weren't wearing uniforms, but I got them by watching the boys using every counter-surveillance move in the book, but they didn't see me, of course. The Gallagher Girls just made it obvious who they were tailing, well obvious to me. I started reading them off like items off of a grocery list. It was only me and a dark-haired boy my age, with the most beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever seen. His name was Zach, I knew because Joey told me that he was supposed to be the best spy at Blackthorne. I will give him credit, though, he was good, but I was better. I gave Joe Zach's description, then said, "Don't tell him yet, Joey. I'm gonna have some fun with him."

"Okay, just be careful."

I kept following him, and then I "accidentally" bumped into him, "falling" on my ankle, and "twisting" it.

**Zach POV**

This mission was getting very boring. I already compromised my tail; I think her name was Tina. I was supposed to meet Headmaster Steve at the Ruby Slipper Exhibit at 5 o'clock. I had 10 minutes and 23 seconds to get there. I was brought out of my thoughts by a force bumping against my body. I looked down and was met with big brown eyes and jet black hair. By looking at her, I could tell that she was 5'4" and was really fit. You could see the outline of her six-pack through her tank top.

"OMG, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," she apologized, clutching her ankle.

"No, it was my fault. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she squeaked.

"Where are you headed?" I asked.

"I'm meeting my friend at the movie theater, by the museum," she stated.

"Okay, no problem. I can carry you to the theater," I responded.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have to meet my teacher at the Ruby Slipper Exhibit at 5, so it's not out of the way," I answered.

"Thanks."

I carried her to the movie theater and sat her on the bench. As I was leaving, she shouted, "Wait, What's your name?"

"John," I answered.

"Well, I'll see you around," she called after me.

"I wouldn't bet on it," I muttered to myself, waving back to her behind my back.

After I left her, I made my way down to the Ruby Slipper Exhibit. My internal clock says that it's 5:04. Not good. I was late.

"I'm here," I stated.

"Your four minutes late, Mr. Goode, I expected more from you," Mr. Solomon retorted.

"But I'm alone, aren't I? Besides, I though you weren't coming back for another two weeks," I said defensively.

"You'll find out why I'm here soon, and are you sure about that, Mr. Goode?" he asked.

"Turn around." I heard from a voice behind me, one I've heard before.

**_STOP_**

I slowly turned around to look at these sapphire blue eyes. This girl had dirty blonde hair that I could have sworn I've seen before, but I just shrugged it off. She was your average teenage girl, but there was something else too it. Then I remembered that we were being tailed by girls today, she couldn't have been my tail because Tina was. I was brought out of my thoughts by a camera flash going off.

"Hello, Zachary." She said.

I stared at her in disbelief for one more second. Then I smirked my cocky smirk, and said, "Hello Gallagher Girl."

She gave Solomon a look. I turned around to see if I could read what was going on, but Solomon had his poker face on. I turned back around to see that he was already gone. How on earth could she have left without me noticing? I looked back at my old Cove. Ops. teacher, and he had a proud grin plastered on his face. Ten minutes later, everyone was in the van, and we were going back to school. All I could think about was her, the girl that showed up and left unnoticed. I'll never have to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cammie POV**

I had left ten minutes before them. The headmaster of Blackthorne, Dr. Steve, waited at the front gate for me. He greeted me and told me to wait for the announcement, but there was no way that that was going to happen. When the boys showed up, I decided to show off my skills, and follow them in. I took a seat next to Zachary, and nobody noticed me. I watched as Joey made his way up to the stage. He took a place next to Dr. Steve.

"Good Evening," Dr. Steve said.

"Good Evening, Headmaster Steve," they responded, in unison I might add.

"Let's all welcome back Mr. Solomon, he's going to be staying with us for the rest of the year!" he exclaimed.

"Good Evening, Mr. Solomon," they responded again in unison. Who would've thought that a school that's supposed to look like it's for 'Troubled Young Men' would teach manners.

"Hello boys, I know that you must be wondering what your old Cove. Ops. Teacher is doing here. Well, your new teacher is going on a mission, so I will be filling in for him," Joey started, "I have two very special announcements for all of you. Gentlemen, I know most of you are familiar with this topic, but please listen. There is a school much like yours, but with one exception, this school trains girl spies, not assassin/spies. It is my upmost pleasure to introduce you to the junior class of The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." Right then, the fifteen girls that were on the mission today walked, no, strutted onto the stage. They all started to introduce themselves, but I zoned out until it got to the last three. An Egyptian Goddess walked up to the podium. She had perfectly toned skin, dark brown hair and eyes.

"Hey, my name is Be-" Joey cut her off with a glare, "Rebecca Baxter, but you'll call me Bex, if you don't you'll wake up somewhere near Cuba, very confused, and missing limbs." Every guy winced at this, " The girls that stand behind me, are considered my sisters, so if even one tear falls from their eyes because of one of you bloody idiots, let's just say you will be in a coma for who-knows how long. Anyway, I'm on the Cove. Ops. Track and my codename's Duchess." She smiled sweetly, her British accent getting thicker towards the end. The next girl was a girl whose face was all over every magazine across the United States. She had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. I swear, every guy in the room, besides the teachers, was drooling.

"Hi, my name's Macy McHenry," she said in a bored tone, like she's done this a million times before. "Yes, I'm the senator's daughter. I'm on the Cove. Ops. Track and my codename's Peacock. Before you ask, I'm not interested, so you can all stop drooling now." She finished and walked back to Bex. The next girl up was a petite small blonde that looked like she was on the R&amp;D track. She tripped over her own foot and blushed beet red.

"Hello, my name's Elizabeth Sutton, but you can call me Liz. I'm on the R&amp;D track, and my codename's Bookworm," she said shyly. I saw one guy with black curly hair and glasses drop his silverware on the table, and gawking with this mouth wide open. Bookworm's the best hacker in history.

"Okay, now that all of the Gallagher Girls have introduced themselves, it's time for my second announcement," Joey started. "Some of you juniors may, or may not have met her earlier today on our mission. It is my honor to introduce you all to a new member of the Gallagher Academy." Everyone turned toward the door, awaiting my arrival. Little did they know, I was already in the room.

After about three minutes passed by, Joey shouted at the top of his lungs, "CAMERON ANN MORGAN, COME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

I stood up from my seat and said, "No need to shout Joey, I'm right here." Everyone gasped and looked at me with shocked expressions. I winked at Zach, who looked more shocked than everyone else, before I made my way up to the stage.

_**Author's Note**_

**I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story. School's been stressful and i've been sick for the past week. Sorry it's so short, but i will update later this week! Read and review please!**

**xo,**

**serenity**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zach POV**

When we got back to school, we all went to go change back into our uniforms and made our way down to the Mess Hall for dinner. Five minutes into dinner, Headmaster Steve came up onto the stage.

"Good Evening," Headmaster Steve said.

"Good Evening, Headmaster Steve," we responded in perfect unison.

"Let's all welcome back Mr. Solomon, he's going to be staying with us for the rest of the year!" he exclaimed.

"Good Evening, Mr. Solomon," we responded again in unison.

"Hello boys, I know that you must be wondering what your old Cove. Ops Teacher is doing here. Well, your new teacher is going on a mission, so I will be filling in for him," he started, "I have two very special announcements for all of you. Gentlemen, I know most of you are familiar with this topic, but please listen. There is a school much like yours, but with one exception, this school trains girl spies, not assassin/spies. It is my upmost pleasure to introduce you to the junior class of The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." Right then, the fifteen girls that were on the mission today walked, no, strutted onto the stage. They all started to introduce themselves, but I zoned out.

"Okay, now that all of the Gallagher Girls have introduced themselves, it's time for my second announcement," Mr. Solomon started. "Some of you juniors may, or may not have met her earlier today on our mission. It is my honor to introduce you all to a new member of the Gallagher Academy." Everyone turned toward the door.

After three minutes passed by, Mr. Solomon shouted at the top of his lungs, "CAMERON ANN MORGAN, COME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

She stood up from her seat and said, "No need to shout Joey, I'm right here." Everyone gasped, along with me, with shocked expressions. She was sitting right next to me and I hadn't even noticed! She winked at me before she made her way up to the stage.

"Hello, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but you can call me Cammie." she started. Everyone was still in shock, just like the first time we met her, Solomon was the only one with a grin on his face. "You know, you guys should really close your mouths before you catch flies. Anyway, I'm on the Cove. Ops Track. I just started Gallagher Academy like 30 Minutes ago." She was just about to walk off the stage when I called out, "What about your codename?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said. "But I'll tell you anyways," she paused for effect. "Codename: Chameleon." Everyone stared at her in disbelief, including me.

"You're right, I don't believe you," I yelled. "You can't be the Chameleon because the Chameleon's a guy. Only a guy could be that good!"

She asked, "And who is the sexist pig that said that?"

I stood up and said, "The name's Goode, Zach Goode."

I said, "Well, let me tell you something, Mr. Goode. Not only are you a sexist pig, but you have to deal with 16 Gallagher Girls that want to shove you 6 feet under the ground right now, so you better pray to God that we don't kill you since it's only our first day and I don't think anyone fells like getting detention. And another thing, if only a guy could be that good, how come no one noticed me sitting right next to you? I watched the junior class today, and I was not impressed. I was told that you were the best here at Blackthorne, but you proved this school wrong when 1) you told me exactly where you were going, and 2) you basically carried me there." With that she got a ton of "ooooooooh's". What did she mean by "carried her there"?

Cammie POV

"I still don't believe that you're the Chameleon," he said.

"We'll just see come tomorrow's classes. But I must warn you, I won't go easy on you," with that I strutted off the stage and out the doors of the Mess Hall. Zachary Goode is going to pay for being a sexist pig, and underestimating me. I walked back to my room to find three boxes on my bed. Box one has my new uniform in it. It was a beige skirt that came to my mid-thigh; it had two black stripes at the bottom, a white button down shirt, and a black sweater with two white stripes on each side on the forearm. In the second box were my textbooks and schedule.

1st- Countries of the World

2nd-Weaponry and Enforcement

3rd-Protection and Enforcement

4th-Covert Operations

LUNCH

5th-History of Espionage

6th- Languages (I was fluent in every language, so this was more like a free period)

7th period- Culture and Assimilation (only needed if girls are taking W&amp;E)

8th Period- Computing

In the third box was Charlotte.

**Cammie POV**

I woke up a little early and took Charlotte to the shooting range and shot a couple of rounds before breakfast. I hit dead in the center of the heart each time.

My internal clock said that it was 5:45 in the morning. Breakfast was at 6:30, so I took a 5 minute shower, blow-dried my hair, put it into a high ponytail that sits on top of my head, and did light make up. I threw on my uniform, but instead of the sweater, I put on my black leather jacket. Joey said that I could wear the jacket instead of the sweater. When I finished, I made my way down to the Mess Hall. It was 6:20 when I got down there, and surprisingly no one was there yet. I grabbed an apple and went to sit at the junior table. After 5 minutes and 43 seconds, the boys started to file in. Every boy was shocked that I had beaten them there, and was looking for the Gallagher Girls. They had also seemed to really like my uniform, I got a few wolf whistles when the seniors passed. By the time it was 6:31, the Gallagher Girls still hadn't shown up. Five minute later all of the girls had shown up and let's just say, Dr. Steve wasn't very happy. The girls, with the exception of me, had to run 10 extra laps during P&amp;E. They took their places at the tables and ate breakfast. The girls got uniforms so they could look decent, but most of them had tons of make up on.

1st period was a bore, just review for me. When it came time for W&amp;E, I was ready to show the boys what a little girl's made of.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**I didn't have any homework, so i thought that i would come up with something because i feel really bad for not updating foe so long. There is more on the way, so don't worry! Thanks for the few reviews i've gotten from my last update, and hopefully i'll get tons more like i did on my first story. Don't forget to read and review!**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**serenity**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cammie POV**

When I walked into the tent, all of the boys turned to stare at me. Apparently I was the only girl taking this class. The teacher looked up at me and said, "Madame Dabney's class is inside the school, Miss."

I was irritated, so I stood my ground and said, "As refreshingly sexist as that is, I'm here for W&amp;E."

He looked up at me amazed and asked, "Do you even know how to hold a gun?"

With a little bit more attitude I said, "Let's find out, shall we."

I grabbed a M40 off of the rack and stepped outside of the tent. All of the boys followed me outside and watched as I set myself up. I was standing 500 feet away from the target.

"Watch and learn, boys," I said.

I lined myself up with the target, stood with my feet shoulder width apart, and gripped the back of the gun, with my finger resting on the trigger. I took a deep breath and focused on the target. I pulled the trigger 9 times before I dropped the gun. When the target came back, there was a ginormous whole where the heart target had been. I turned around handing the target to my teacher and looked at all of the boys' shocked faces. They all began clapping for me, and I took a bow.

"Well done Miss…."he complemented.

"Morgan, Cameron Morgan," I finished for him.

He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face and asked, "By any chance, is your father Matthew Morgan?"

"Yup," I answered popping the "p".

"Tomorrow, I expect all of you boys to hand me a target like Miss Morgan's by the end of class." The teacher said smiling at me. All of the boys looked at me with jealousy. I just smirked and winked at them.

After class was over, I walked to my dorm room and changed into a pair of black short shorts, a midnight purple fitted tank top, and my Nike Airs. When I walked through the doors of the P&amp;E Barn, all eyes turned to look at me. I didn't like it one bit. I decided to hide in the shadows until the teacher came in. That plan didn't work out well because just I was about to hide, but Macey McHenry, Bex Baxter, and Liz Sutton came over.

"Hey, Cammie, my name's-" Macey started before I cut her off.

"Macey McHenry," I pointed at her, "Bex Baxter," I pointed at the Egyptian Beauty, "and Liz Sutton," I pointed to the small, petite blonde. They all looked at me with shocked expressions, but then a second later, it clicked in their heads, we had introduced ourselves already.

"How come you didn't start training here until now?" Bex wondered.

"My parents gave me the choice of either being trained by my family, or go to Gallagher. If you met my family, you'd choose the same as me," I answered.

"Who's your family?" asked Macey.

Before I could answer, the teacher walked in, signaling the start of class. Macey gave me the, we'll-talk-about-this-later look, and I decided it was best not to argue, so I juts nodded in response.

"Who here knows the Washehower Maneuver?" he asked. Everyone's hands went up. "Who knows the Transmooker Maneuver?" All of the girls' hands, with the exception of mine, went down. All of the boys snickered at me, probably because I'm a girl. "Who knows the K.Y.B Maneuver?" Only my hand remained. "Would you like to demonstrate Miss Morgan?" I smirked, but nodded.

"Can I have a volunteer?" I asked.

"Mr. Goode, why don't you go up there?" the teacher answered. Zach stepped up onto the mat, and stood there, with his hands dangling down by his side. I stepped up onto the mat, and got into the correct position, and demonstrated. The K.Y.B Maneuver is a series of jumps, kicks, and flips to distract your opponent. At the end, you punch them square in the chest, and round house kick them in the head, it can put you in a coma for months. But, before I could roundhouse kick him; the couch blew his whistle telling me not to.

"Miss Morgan, how did you perfectly execute the K.Y.B Maneuver, let alone learn it?" he asked, you could hear the shock in his voice.

"Well, that's easy. I invented it when I was 9 years old," I responded. The whole room gasped at this, and, of course, Zachary Goode just had to open up his mouth.

**Zach POV**

"You didn't, the Chameleon did!" I shouted.

"I am the Chameleon, dingus," she spat. "I could tell you anything you want to know about the Chameleon because it's me!" The coach blew the whistle, telling us that we had to go back and change. Next was Cove. Ops.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

**_Hey Guys. I know it's not a lot, but i promise to update soon. I have a little bit of writer's block, so if you have any ideas pm me. I have also started a new one, so i'll probably be putting that one up soon. Happy reading!_**

**_xoxo,_**

**_serenity_**


	7. Author's note

Hey, sorry it's been taking so long fr me to update, but unfortunately i've decided to end this story. Good news is, -Girl is going to continue this story. I believe that the story will get better. I have also been writing a new story, and that one should be up very soon, hoefuly this weekend. Check out -Girl's continuation of this story, i know i will!

'til next time,

xoxo,

serenity


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, guys! I'm so sorry that the username got cut off in my last update, i have know idea why it did that, but i'll put it in my bio :)

xoxo,

serenity


End file.
